Dark Souls KR
Dragon Busters ''' or '''Dark Souls are the highest tier of special summons. In comparison to Deities which are specialized SSS grade, they can be considered Ultimate or U grade. These entities can only be invoked into the battlefield by Allies or Characters equipped with their respective Key. If the playable Character holds the key he wont be able to manually control the Dragon Buster or Dark Soul's skills. Learn about Keys, how to create one and the involved visual differences further below. Dragon Buster and Dark Souls gain 50% of the key holder's equipped gear's (including Accessories) and Skill Card's stats, on top of the their own base stats. They will also make use of the key holder's passives. They are immune to instant death and hard crowd control skills (Transmutations, seals, etc). Other negative status effects such as stuns and silences are reduced by 50%. Dragon Buster and Dark Soul Keys may also be enhanced up to +9. The success rate is always 100% for each enhancement but requirements are very demanding. From key creation to max enhancement, a hefty total of 100 essences of each type are needed for Buster keys. *Level +1 - +3: 5 of each essence type (Draco, Angel & Boden), SSS Ally & Gold *Level +4 - +6: 10 of each essence type (Draco, Angel & Boden), SSS Ally & Gold *Level +7 - +9: 15 of each essence type (Draco, Angel & Boden), SSS Ally & Gold For Dark Souls, a total of 300 Awakening essences are needed which is the same amount for Buster Key but with one type of essence only. Keys In order to create a Key, three specific ULTIMATE deities of the same class (for your desired Key) are needed as well as 10 of their respective essences. Only the essences are used up in the process and the allies will remain as is. Check out the Enhancing article to learn how to Ultimate your allies. Ultimate Allies or the Character with the corresponding class can equip a key. Once a key is equipped on the 4th accessory slot of an ally or a Character, the Dragon Buster or Dark Soul will be invoked when the key holder drops below 80% HP (default setting). This threshold can be freely adjusted from 1% to 99% HP once a key is equipped. They can only be summoned once per battle. When the summon is destroyed, the key holder will return to the battlefield with their remaining HP (HP amount at the moment they invoked the summon). The Key can be equipped and removed with no gold costs or any losses. It can be sold for 1 gold. Dragon Busters Release order: *1st wave: Pluto, Epsilon & Stigma *2nd wave: Omega & Uranus *3rd wave: Gaia & Iota (click names to jump) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: Normal attack effect *Green indicates recently buffed skills. (drastic change) indicates a whole revamp of the skill. *Orange indicates recently nerfed skills. (request a skill comparison in the comments) Pluto #Inflicts 1916% damage on one enemy. 9.1 sec #Inflicts 925% damage to all enemies and has a 90% chance to stun entire enemy party for 6 sec.18.7 sec #Taunts all enemies and grants invulnerability for itself for 8 sec. 23.4 sec #Recovers 5% HP every 3 sec. #Passively reduces damage to party by 12%. Increases owns DEF by 15% capping at 5 stacks and gains 40% increase to ATK. (drastic change) #Reduces DEF of an enemy. Epsilon #Revives one party member with 100% HP and increases ATK by 61% and ATK SPD by 41% for 10.0 sec. 50.7 sec (drastic change) #Heals entire party for 521% HP and heals for 71% HP every second for 3 sec. 7.8 sec #Removes all negative effects for one party member and transfers them to the enemy. 15.6 sec #Becomes invulnerable for 2 sec and heals itself for 600% HP every 6 seconds after its HP dropped below 50%. 40.0 sec #Increases STA of all party members by 12%. #Inflicts splash damage and heals one party member. Notes: The normal attack effect uses the party as persona but its not sure whether Epsilon will really AOE heal. We kindly ask Epsilon owners for confirmation. Stigma #Inflicts 2327% damage to one enemy and reduces the enemy's DEF by 70% for 10 sec. 16.1 sec #Inflicts 1789% damage to one enemy and removes one buff. 9.9 sec #Increases ATK SPD by 81 for 16 sec and gains 100% Critical Rate. 18.7 sec #Vanish for 10 sec when hit and allows Stigma to increase EVA with every attack. Stigma has 100% ACC in this state. #Heals itself for 15% HP of damage dealt to enemies. #Inflicts double damage with every attack. (Each attack functions as if Stigma attacked twice.) Omega #Inflicts 743% damage to entire enemy party and reduces its DEF by 57% for 8 sec. 14.3 sec #Buffs entire party for 11 sec with a 53% ATK increase and a stun per normal attack chance. 22.1 sec #Casts invulnerability on entire party for 9 sec. 23.4 sec #Increases damage dealt by Allies by 100%. #Increases own Immunity by 20% #Decreases ACC of the enemy with each attack. Uranus #Inflicts 1674% damage and removes all buffs from one enemy and inflicts 1201% splash damage. 9.5 sec #Inflicts 640% damage and fixed damage over time thereafter. 20.1 sec #Increases own's ATK by 94%, ATK SPD by 85 and DEF PEN by 90 for 23 sec. 30.7 sec #Attacks the enemy with highest ATK first. Increases EVA by 15 and reduces incoming damag by 52% when HP drops below 70%. 17.7 sec #Chance to increases ATK by 43% and ACC by 49 when hit. Caps at 4 stacks. 2.4 sec (drastic change) #Normal attacks deal damage over time. Gaia #Inflcits 967% damage to entire enemy party and prevents them from gaining any positive status effects for 7 sec. 15.9 sec #Inflicts 2261% damage to one enemy and stuns it for 7 sec and inflicts 1396% splash damage. 10.1 sec #Inflicts 305% damage to entire enemy party per sec for 5 sec and stuns them in the process. Gaia heals itself for 45% of damage dealt and is invincible during its effect. 26.0 sec #Increases INT for all party member by 9% and increases DEF PEN by 30. #Inflicts 2472% damage to entire enemy party opon death. 36.1 sec #Inflicts splash damage. Iota #Inflicts 1661% damage to one enemy and decreases its ATK SPD by 43%, while inflicting 1035% damage to surroundings. 11.6 sec #Buffs invoked Cards. 1st Buff: Increases ATK. 2nd Buff: Increases ATK SPD. 3rd Buff: Gives chance to stun with normal attacks. 4th Buff: Inflicts additional damage. 5th Buff: Increases ATK SPD of active summoned Cards for 8 sec. 15.9 sec #Increases entire party's ATK by 57% and ATK SPD by 33% for 20 sec. 27.4 sec #Increases entire party's damage by 22% when attacking a boss. Additionally, everytime Iota is hit it has a 80% chance to invoke Cards in following order: Sword Card, Protection Card, Buff Card. 8.0 sec #When a Card is active Iota's increases ATK by 11% and reduces damage received by 31% for Iota itself. #Decreases DEF of the enemy with each attack. Dark Souls Release order: ' *1st wave: Ragnarok & Tyr *2nd wave: Thanatos & Shiva *3rd wave: Shasha Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: Normal attack effect *Green indicates recently buffed skills. (drastic change) indicates a whole revamp of the skill. *Orange indicates recently nerfed skills. (request a skill comparison in the comments) Ragnarok #Inflicts 2830% damage to one enemy and silences it for as long as Ragnarok is alive. The silence will be lifted and transferred if Ragnarok targets another enemy. 13.0 sec #Inflicts 2644% damage to one enemy and reduces its ACC by 94 and DEF by 70% for 13 sec as well as preventing HP recovery for that target. 18.2 sec #Ragnarok removes every negative status effect from himself and gains immunity for new ones. For 18.0 sec Ragnarok gains 322% increased ATK, immunity to death and Area of Effect (AOE) damage for his normal attacks. 31.2 sec #Ragnarok will remain alive for 13.0 sec after dying, while gaining immunity to targeting, ATK SPD increase by 113 and ATK increase by 298%. The duration will be increased by 1 sec for every enhancement level on Ragnarok himself. 53.0 sec #Reduces AOE damage received by 40% for himself (!). (subtext and other sign hint for a reduction exclusively for Ragnarok himself.) #Increases own's ATK. Tyr #Inflicts with 100% ACC 2666% damage to one enemy and removes every positive status effect. If the target has equal or less enhancement levels Tyr will remove its Dragon Buster or Dark Soul Summon with a 40% chance. Upon doing so successfully, Tyr resets her Cooldowns. 14.9 sec #Inflicts damage with 5 swords to random enemies, each of them inflicting 759% damage. Each enemy hit will be effected by damage over time (DOT) debuff that cannot be cured. #Inflicts 704% damage to each enemy that has Tyr's debuff and grants ''vanish ''for 5.0 sec. 3.1 sec #Tyr detects vanished enemies and increases her ATK SPD by 39% and her DEF PEN by 62. #Recovers HP equal to 30% of the damage Tyr deals, and reduces the Area of effect damage dealt to Tyr by 23%. #Attacks 2 enemies at once. Notes: Her 2nd active debuff takes form of a seal placed on the entire body of the enemey. Its shown as two red snakes. Fan blog sources say that Tyr's 3rd damage deals 704% damage per seal, but her 2nd skill does not apply multiple seals (no seal counter in the buffbar, nor visual differences between one seal and the supposedly multiple seals). Thanatos #'Mark of the Hawk: Inflicts 2700% damage to the enemy with the highest ATK value ignoring invulnerability with 100% success, removing all buffs and applying a mark. For 14.0 seconds, this enemy will be targeted by all party members (like Draco Deathcrown) The mark is maintained even after the target is deceased and disables any passives triggered by death. The affected enemy cannot receive any positive buffs for 8.0 sec. 9.5 sec #'Deadly Arrow:' Puts the enemy with highest DEF rate instantly on 30% of his HP and Seals/Surpresses the enemy for 10.0 sec (like Lilith the Succubus ) and prevents any HP recovery for that enemy for 14.0 sec. This skill does not work against Boss-Type units and will deal 4700% damage instead. 21.3 sec #'Concentration:' For 16.5 seconds, Critical rate is increased by 20 and Critical Damage by 72 and grants a Paladin Shield equal to 200% of his ATK for the whole party. Increases own Attack power by 140%. sec #''Ability Master:'' Increase DEX by 13% and reduces AOE damage by 20% for the whole party. #''Bow Master:'' Increases own Defense Penetration by 43 and increases own ATK SPD by 40%. #Normal Attack: Gains a Paladin shield for himself. Notes: Thanatos's Mark of the Hawk disables effects that trigger upon death like Fryderyk's AOE or Kymael's AOE Res. Deadly Arrow will not put enemies HP back to 30% if their HP is already lower. The Seal/Surpression prevents any actions and interactions for the affected enemy. Shiva #'Honey Butter Hill:' Recovers 559% HP for the entire party and grants full Immunity for 3 sec. 7.8 sec #'Blessing of the Fairy: '''Increases entire party's STA by 73%, ATK by 17% and ATK SPD by 13% for 16 sec, as well as decreasing any Area of Effect (AOE) damage dealt to the party by 50% during the skill's duration. While this skill is active, Shiva's (Heal) will be increased by 71%. 39.0 sec (stackable) #'Revert:' Re-enables the summon for one keyholder of a Dragon Buster or Dark Soul from the party. 53.0 sec #''Slurrpp ~Ha~: Absorbs the enemy's invincibility and increases own HP by 15% (seems to be stackable and for each target) and gains 20% increased Heal effectivness for her skills. Those whose invincibility has been absorbed will suffer a 46% decrease in ATK for 8 sec. 13.0 sec #''Apply Honey:'' Increases own healing by 10%. Reduces all attacks as well as critical damage by 20% for self. #Normal Attack: Restores HP for one ally with each normal attack. Notes: Revert ''will allow the key holder to summon their destroyed Dragon Buster or Dark Soul again, instead of directly reawakening it. That being said, another summon animation will be done, and the key holder must have been alive during the first summon and the second summon. The key holder himself cant be revived with ''Revert. Shasha #'Sharp breath': Inflicts 1651% damage to all enemies and recovers the HP of herself and her Summon by 77% of the damage inflicted. 14.5 sec #'Mental Pollution': Decreases the enemies ATK by 50% for 10 seconds and steals 100 Critical Rate for her Summon. 11.6 sec #'Dark Soul Gem': Invokes 1 random Dark Soul for 20 seconds. Upon invoking she inflicts 2556% damage to one enemey and stuns it for 10 seconds. 26.0 sec #''Soul Transition'': Upon the moment of her Summon's death, all of Shasha's Skill Cooldowns reset and she will reduce incoming damage by 80% for 5 seconds thereafter. No Cooldown #''The Last Gift'': Upon death (death is hinted in pretext) Shasha will inflict 2300% damage to all enemies and grants her entire party a 50% damage reflecting shield. 47.0 sec #''Normal attack: Attacking enemies leaves a mark that amplifies the damage of her Summon to that target. Notes: ''Soul Transition can also refer to 'Upon the moment her Summon kills an enemy. Note that she steals 100 Critical Rate not 100'%'. Mind the dimishing returns. Its Sha-Sha. The Hangul is repeative. Ask #'Hammer of Silence' (Active 1) Inflicts 1952% damage to enemy party and amplifies the damage for you (unsure about party or Arsk) by 30% for 8 sec. In addition will the entire party receive full immunity, 32% amplified skill damage and incoming damage reduction by 11% for 8 sec. 15.9 sec #'Hammer of Penitent' (Active 2) Inflicts 2980% damage to a maximum of 2 enemies, as well as stun them for 8 sec. In addition will he grant 2 members of the party full immunity and a paladin shield with a strengh of 660% ATK. 8.7 sec #'Endless Revange' (Active 3) Grants a 40% reflecting shield for the whole party for 17 ses and increases the Cooldown recovery Speed for them by 25%. Askr also grants another paladin shield with a strengh of 660% of the ATK. 23.1 sec #''The Curse of Embla'' (Passive 1) Inflicts 8% of the maxium HP of 1 enemy as damage every 5 sec, and reduces the ATK by 40% and the DEF by 30%. This will not apply on Boss-type enemies. 6 sec #''The Blessing of Embla'' (Passive 2) Heals 18% of the maxium HP of 1 ally every 5 sec, and increases its ATK by 90% and DEF by 90%. 6 sec #'Normal Attack:' Knocks the enemy up. (Seems to be 100% chance.) Notes:Currently trying to figure our what the names of the spirits are, or if they are Embla (which would make sense with the polar passives). We included everything that is in the current skill descriptions. So if there are no % chances, there is none. If it says 'you', then it only says you, not party or Arsk. His descriptions are a little bit weird like that. Morgana #'Revenant of Destruction' (Active 1) Removes all buffs on the enemy party. Inflicts 1952% damage and imprisions the enemy for 10 sec in one Fragment of Darkness (transmuation). (Something with Morgana avoiding 100% damage and Darkness Fragments only apply to equal or weaker enhanced enemies.) 14.4 sec #'Nether Scythe' (Active 2) Inflicts 3352% damage to 1 enemy, removes all buffs and stuns for 10 sec. 10.1 sec #'Transition' (Active 3) Inflicts 2826% damage to a maximum of 3 enemies. This attack hits with 100% accuracity and can silience the enemies for 10 sec. If it hits imprisoned enemies it will refresh the duration of the Fragment of Darkness. 14.4 sec #''Boundary of Power'' (Passive 1) When an imprisioned enemy dies, the Fragment of Darkness will spread to a new, random enemy. #''Illusion of Darkness'' (Passive 2) If Morgana dies she will unconditionally kill every imprisioned enemy or summon. #'Normal Attack:' Increases the duration of her transmuation. (Seems to cap at 20 sec total). Notes:The 1st skill's 2nd part uses too much "decoration", so we are trying to figure something out here. The word "avoid" is specificly mentioned, but doesnt make sense when she receives 100% less damage from transmuated enemies. The rest of the skills should be pretty accurate. Visual Differences The key holder will enjoy several visual differences: * Allies equippted with a Dragon Buster key will receive a gold/brown potrait frame similar to arena frames * Allies equippted with a Dark Sould key will receive a black potrait frame similar to arena frames * Class emblem will be replaced by the universal Dragon Buster (or Dark Soul) emblem. * SSS badges change from normal badges (or none if the Character is the key holder) to the universal Dragon Buster or Dark Soul badges. Category:Tab page